kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Squeaks
|affiliation = }} The Squeaks, also called the Squeak Squad, are a gang of mouse-like thieves that appear as the secondary antagonists in the game Kirby: Squeak Squad. Games ''Kirby: Squeak Squad [[file:KSqSd manga.jpg|thumb|The gang as it appears in the ''Kirby: Squeak Squad manga.]] At the beginning of Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby is getting ready to have a snack, then a member of Squeaks steals Kirby's Strawberry Shortcake. According to Japanese sources, the Squeaks turn out to be after a treasure that Daroach believes contains an ultimate power. Kirby chases them through different worlds, all the way to their home in Ice Island, where their main hideout is located. Just as Kirby is about to finally reclaim the chest which he thinks contains his strawberry shortcake, Meta Knight steals the treasure and sails through a star door only openable via the five Star Seals. Provided he has collected all five Star Seals, Kirby opens the door, goes through the Secret Sea, and defeats Meta Knight, only for Daroach to take the chest again. But the chest turns out to have neither Kirby's shortcake nor any ultimate power, but instead a dark, eerie cloud of smoke that envelops Daroach and the rest of the Squeaks and disappears into space. After Kirby frees all of the Squeaks from Dark Nebula's possession and defeats Dark Nebula, the Squeaks decide to look elsewhere for treasure, and leave for parts unknown. In the game's after-credits ending, the Squeaks give Kirby his shortcake back, presumably to apologize for all the trouble they caused. ''Kirby Mass Attack In ''Kirby Mass Attack, members of the Squeaks return to help Kirby return to normal. The leader, Daroach, pilots an airship and gives the Kirbys hints of where certain medals are. After the Kirbys collect all of the medals, Daroach takes them off of the Kirbys' hands, and in exchange, gives them the final unlockable sub-game, Survival Rush. Daroach then leaves along with the rest of the Squeaks. It is unknown why Daroach re-introduces himself as Kirby defeated him in Kirby: Squeak Squad, an encounter which Daroach should have remembered, although it was most likely done for players who were unfamiliar with the events of Kirby: Squeak Squad. ''Kirby Star Allies The Squeaks can be summoned by Daroach as one of his moves. Spinni slashes with the Animal claw, Doc orbits Daroach in a manner somewhat similar to UFO's Star Guard, and Storo performs three consecutive ground pounds. Members Prominent Members *Daroach: The Leader of the Squeaks *Spinni: The "Speed" of the Squeaks *Storo: The "Brawn" of the Squeaks *Doc: The "Brains" of the Squeaks Grunts *Squeakers: The Henchmen of the Squeaks Treasure Hunting Tactics Squeaks will appear in various circumstances to steal any treasure chest they can find, grab, and take to a hideout. To make sure he gets the chest, Kirby must fight them until they get knocked out, and then take it. If a Squeak takes it to a hideout, Kirby must hurry before they bar up the entrance door. If Kirby loses a life in an attempt to get a chest, he has to replay the stage to get it. Trivia *Spinni, Doc, and Storo's eyes are never seen in any of the games they appear in. *If Kirby defeats a Squeak inside his hideout while a small treasure chest is in its possession, it will reappear outside the hideout to retrieve the treasure chest again. However, if Kirby defeats a Squeak with a large treasure chest in its possession in the hideout, it won't appear again. *In an interview, Masanobu Yamamoto, a part of the character design department at HAL Laboratory, stated that he would like to release a game starring the Squeaks or Meta Knight, as it would increase their character development and recognition.[http://www.nintendo.co.uk/News/2007/Interview-Kirby-Mouse-Attack-pt-2-249646.html ''Kirby: Squeak Squad interview] *In Kirby Star Allies on the title, file select, and menu screens, the prominent members of the Squeaks and Kirby will reenact the opening of the title screen for Kirby: Squeak Squad. The Squeaks will rush past Kirby before Storo comes in and flattens him. Gallery Squeaks_KSA.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Artwork history-img-chara-17.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' K25th Twitter (70).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter PPPTrain Daroach artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website PPPTrain Squeakers artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) New Year 2020.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' References de:Squeaks es:Los Squeaks it:Squeak ja:ドロッチェ団 Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Animal Enemies Category:Thieves Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Novel Characters